Prates of the Caribbean: The Prequel Movie Script
by PiratesLover
Summary: My friends and I are making a movie, so I made the script for it. Our movie tells about what happened before COTBP, and it explains a lot of the things that happened in all the other movies. The main characters are Jack, Teague and Victoria. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**Part 1:**

Scene 1: The Brethren Court 

(Everyone gathers around the table, while silently talking)

Pirate Lord #1: (Pounds on table, everyone falls silent) It has come to our attention that a very powerful and ancient object of great importance has been discovered.

(Everyone murmurs between themselves about this)

Pirate Lord #1: SILENCE! (Pause) The E.I.A has finally found out about the Sword of Cortez, and they wish to have it for themselves. We can not let them, for if they have it, they will destroy us all. This is why you have been called here today, to pick someone who will move the sword of Cortez to a new location that only I know of.

Random Pirate: I will go for you! I can fight off any British man that comes in my way!

(Everyone starts saying that they are right for the part)

Teague: I'll go, sir.

(All the pirates in the room look towards him, pause for a moment then start laughing)

Random Pirate: You think you can do it! You are nothing more than a little boy! (Laughs loudly with everyone else)

Pirate Lord #1: What makes you think that you can do this, Teague? You will face a lot of obstacles in your journey, and many people will try to stop you.

Teague: I know I can do it, I just know it sir! I want to help, I hate it that all I do is mop the floors! I want to help you (pause) sir!

Pirate Lord #1: Humm, I will consider you, but first I must talk to the other Pirate Lords about it.

Teague: Really! Thank you, sir! You won't regret your decision. (Runs off stage)

Pirate Lord #1: Teague, wait! I said I'd consider you being… Uhh, that kid is going to get himself in a lot of trouble one of these days. (Walks off stage in the opposite direction)

Scene 2: The Meeting Continues

(Everyone is silent; they are waiting to hear who is going to be the bearer of the sword)

Pirate Lord #1: (Walks onto stage and takes his seat) We have decided on who will take the sword to its new location. We have all decided that the best person for the job is, Teague.

(Everyone starts complaining on the Pirate Lords' choice)

Pirate Lord #1: SILANCE. We have made our decision, and that is final. Teague must go and put the sword in its new resting place.

Teague: (Runs up to the Pirate Lord and shakes his hand violently) Thank you very much sir! You won't regret your decision!

Pirate Lord: (Mutters under breath) I hope not.

Teague: What was that sir? I didn't catch that last part.

Pirate Lord #1: Nothing! Nothing at all. I'll give you the sword tomorrow, and you will be on your way. (Starts to leave the room)

Teague: Oh sir! There's just one little problem.

Pirate Lord #1: Yes?

Teague: … I don't have a ship.

Scene 3: Teague's First Ship

Pirate Lord #1: Seeing as you don't have a ship, we'll need to get you one if you want to do your job. The Pirate Lords and I have agreed to give you one of the best ships available, the Wicked Wrench. She's one of the fastest ships available. Teague, the Wicked Wrench goes fastest against the wind, you should use this to your advantage while you're at sea. Umm, let me make sure we're not missing anything before you begin. Uhg, I know I'm forgetting something, what is it though?

Teague: Um, sir I don't want to bug you from your remembering, but I don't have a crew.

Pirate Lord #1: I remember know! You need a crew. What will we do? I should be able to pull you a crew together in time, I'm sure many people will want to help. But that's not the point, Teague, as you know there are good pirates and bad pirates. You must pick your crew wisely, for you don't want mutiny to happen, especially at sea.

Teague: I know! My first mate can be Victoria! We've been good friends for as long as I can remember! She'd love to come with me.

Pirate Lord #1: No! Absolutely not! Teague, you should know that it is bad luck to bring a lady on a ship! You will need all the luck you can get on the ship; you don't want to anger Calypso! That is very bad; she can easily destroy your boat.

Teague: I will not go anywhere without Victoria, she's my best friend!

Pirate Lord: Ok, fine! But I warned you, Calypso will not like this at all. Go fetch Victoria while I pick you a good and loyal crew.

Teague: Thank you sir, very much! (Runs off to find Victoria)

Pirate Lord #1: That kid, I swear one of these days is going to get himself in big trouble.

Scene 4: Victoria Can Come

Teague: (Runs up to Victoria) Victoria! I asked the Pirate Lord, and he said that you can come with me! Isn't this going to be great?!

Victoria: Teague! I can't believe you asked him, but thank you! He really did say I can come?

Teague: Yes! And that's not the best part, you can be my first mate! We'll have so much fun together, unless you don't want to go with me… I know you don't want to leave your mom and sister alone here, and I respect what choice you make.

Victoria: Teague, the Pirate Lord has already told my mother, and she said agreed that it's best that I go with you. I mean, who else is going to bail you out of the messes you make, Teague!

Teague: Ha, ha. Very funny Victoria.

Scene 4: The Departure

(Teague and Victoria board the Wicked Wrench.)

Pirate Lord: I have chosen the best pirates available; they will aid you on your journey. Teague, I entrust you with Cortez's Sword. I trust you enough that I know you will not lose it.

Teague: You can trust me, sir! I will not fail you.

Pirate Lord: Let's hope you don't, if that sword falls into the wrong hands, all the pirates will be in grave danger because of you. Good-bye, Teague. I hope you will make it back sound and alive.

Teague: What do you mean you hope?

Pirate Lord: Good-bye!

(Boat pulls out from the dock, everyone cheers and wishes them a good and safe journey)

Teague: (To Victoria) Well, lets go seal away this old sword.

Victoria: I agree. Off to the destination! Which is where?

Teague: I knew I was forgetting something! Haha… men, turn this boat around!

Victoria: Open the case, maybe he put the directions in there.

Teague: Good idea. (Opens the case and finds a small piece of paper)

Victoria: What does it say, Teague?

Teague: (Reads note) Teague, The Sword is a magical object that the E.I.A has been hunting for a long time. We must move it before they can finally find it. The Pirate Lords and I have come to an agreement that if you are to carry a burden like this, you should at least know a bit about it. The Sword of Cortez is a magical sword that has the power to make whoever possesses it, ruler of all who call themselves pirate. The E.I.A. will use this to wipeout all the pirates in existence! It also has a drawback; the person who uses it will become immortal for however long they have it in their possession after they have used it. Make sure that they never get the Sword, and make sure no one knows that you have it, or of what it can do. P.S. Hide it where ever you like, right under their noses is the best! XP

Victoria: Hide it where ever we like? What does he mean by that?

Teague: He means hide it where ever we like, Victoria.

Victoria: (Glares at Teague) I know that, but why isn't there a secret spot? I mean, we could put it anywhere!

Teague: Well, I think that when he told us to put it where ever we wanted, then he wouldn't know the spot! So then he wouldn't endanger his life if someone knew that the Pirate Lords had moved it!  
Victoria: So he endangered out lives instead?  
Teague: Looks like it!

Victoria: Great. So do you have a plan on where to hide it?

Teague: Yep, the one place the E.I.A. would never think of looking.

Victoria: Where?

Teague: Right under their noses.

Scene 5: Set Sail to Port Royal

Victoria: How much longer should we be at sea? I'm so bored!  
Teague: You keep on saying that!

Victoria: Well, it's true!

Teague: Ugh, well if this wind keeps up maybe we'll be out here for about … (ponders how long) 3 or 4 more days.

Victoria: Ugh, (flops on her back on the deck) I'm so bored.

Crew: (all together) We know!

Victoria: Fine! You didn't have to yell. Besides, where are we going to hide the sword when we even get to Port Royal?

Teague: (Ponders on this for a moment) Follow me to my cabin.

(Both head off to the cabin)  
Teague: (After they are in and the door is securely closed) I haven't decided yet, but I'll know when I get there.

Victoria: Teague, you continue to amaze me more and more everyday.

Teague: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Victoria: It means you amaze me more and more everyday!

Teague: That's not, I mean, ARHG! You're confusing me! (Rubs head)

Victoria: Sorry, it's just you are so easy to confuse!

Teague: I'll let that remark slide, but for the sword, I'll know the hiding spot when I see it! Trust me.

Victoria: I trust you.

Scene 6: WE MADE IT!!! XP

Pirate Dude in the Crows Nest: Land Ho! I see Port Royal!

Teague: Men! You must not act like or look like pirates, so watch how you talk and be careful on how you say your words.

Pirate Dude #2: So no "Yo Ho" or any pirate lingo?

Teague: Exactly. Oh, and Victoria.

Victoria: Yes?

Teague: You might want to wear a dress instead of pants, only pirate women wear pants.

Victoria: Oh, good point. Do you have a dress?

Teague: I think the Pirate Lord put a dress in my cabin in case you were to go off the boat. Let me go and get it. (Walks off to get dress, returns a minute later)  
Victoria: Wow, it's really beautiful! Thank you, Teague.

Teague: You're welcome.

Pirate Dude in the Crows Nest But is now on the Deck: What about us, captain. All of our clothes are in tatters! We look like pirates.

Pirate Dude #2: That's because we are!

Pirate Dude in the Crows Nest But is now on the Deck: Good point.

Teague: Men, you are fine the way you are! Now, get ready to dock, and do something about our flag. You should show the King's colors. Victoria.

Victoria: Yes captain!  
Teague: (Pauses for a moment) You should go and get ready.

Vitoria: Yes, captain.

Scene 7: Docking the Boat

(You've pulled anchor)

Teague: Ok men, I want you all back here on deck by 8:17 tonight.

Victoria: That's an odd number.

Teague: What do you mean?  
Victoria: I mean, why not say 8:20 or 8:15 instead of 8:17?  
Teague: Because I'm the Captain and I can say whatever time I like.

Victoria: Shees, you don't have to have a fit over it.

Teague: I can have a fit over it if I want to!

Pirate Dude #2: Can we go now, captain?

Teague and Victoria: YES!  
Pirate Dude #2: (As he's running of with the rest of the crew) I swear, they bicker like an old couple that's been married for too long.

Teague: (Glares back at the Pirate Dude) I HEARD THAT!!!  
Victoria: Teague, Teague! Let it go. Besides we need to go and hide the sword.

Teague: Fine. Let's go. (Mutters) I'm not old, am I?

Scene 8: Finding a Hiding Spot

Victoria: Have you found the "right" spot yet, Teague? It's getting late and I really think we should be heading back soon.

Teague: Ok, I guess we could look again tomorrow. (Turns around to start heading back) Victoria, I hope you have a good sense of navigation.

Victoria: Why?

Teague: Because we're lost.

Victoria: (Looks over at Teague) Well, go look at the map I gave you when we started looking.

Teague: That would be a great idea, except…

Victoria: You lost the map again, didn't you?

Teague: Yes.

Victoria: Teague! You really need to be much more careful about where you put your things!

Teague: Sorry.

Victoria: You better be, that's the second one today! And to tell you the truth, I don't think people are going to hand out a map for us to use, let alone keep it!

(End when she's done talking, start again when they're in a bar and an old man gives them a map)  
Old Man: Here we go. One map for you. It's a little old, but you can still use it to get around Port Royal!

Teague: Thank you very much!

Old Man: Good-bye!

(Teague waves back at the old man as they leave the bar, when they are out of the bar Teague looks over at Victoria)  
Victoria: Don't say a word.

Teague: I didn't say anything to begin with, now did I? Anyway, let's get back to the ship using my awesome new map!

Victoria: I don't think "new" is the right word to use to describe this map. It looks like it was made centuries ago!

Teague: Well it was our gain then for finding this antique, now isn't it?

Victoria: Lets just get back to the ship; it's already really dark out.

Teague: Good point!

Scene 9: Run Away!  
(Teague and Victoria are walking back to the Wicked Wrench)  
Victoria: It's too bad we didn't find a good spot to hide the sword at.

Teague: Yeah, maybe we'll find a good spot tomorrow.

(Walking in silence)

Red Coat #1: HEY! You two!

(Teague and Victoria turn around)

Read Coat #2: STOP WHERE YOU ARE!

Victoria: (Gasp) Teague, run!  
Teague: (Grabs Victoria and pulls her back) No, they don't know we have the sword, and let's keep it that way.

(The Red Coats come up to them, out of breath)

Red Coat #2: We'd like to talk to you.

Teague: What is it? We have business to do, so can you hurry it up?

Read Coat #1: Follow us.

(Follows the Red Coats)  
(Teague and Victoria walk into a building, there is a man at a desk)

Teague: If you don't mind sir, I'd like to hurry this up as much as possible.

Lord Tim Beckett: Oh, this shouldn't take too long. Not too long at all. I just have a few questions, as you know I'm Lord Tim Beckett, and I'm in charge of the E.I.A. and all that we do. But, I'm being quite rude here, I've introduced myself and I haven't even offered you some tea or anything. Come sit down.

(Teague and Victoria sit down and start sipping tea)

Teague: This isn't going to take long, now is it?

Lord Tim Beckett: Oh! And where might I ask are you in such a rush to get off to? Not hiding something are we?

Victoria: No, we would like to get back to our ship as soon as possible; the crew will be waiting for us.

Lord Tim Beckett: Oh, I'm quite rude. I haven't asked your name, what is it?  
Victoria: It's Victoria, Lord Beckett.

Lord Tim Beckett: What a beautiful name, I have a daughter whose name is Victoria, and a son. But, back to business. The E.I.A. has been looking for a certain, (dramatic pause) treasure, but right when we found the hiding spot of it, it vanished. Now, I can't find any traces of it at all, not the slightest trace.

Teague: Then where do we come into this?

Lord Tim Beckett: (Chuckles) You can quit playing dumb, Mr. Teague. Because I know that you have the sword, and I want it. (Pulls out his sword, and places it on Teague's neck) So, Mr. Teague, what will you do? Will you hand it over peacefully, or will I have to kill you for it?  
Teague: (Stands up and pulls out his sword) I'll never give it to you. So save you breath.

Lord Tim Beckett: Ahh, so you choose the hard way. I see how it is, then Mr. Teague, prepare to die.

(Fight scene, fight scene, fight scene)

Teague: Even if you kill me, you will never get the sword!

Victoria: Teague! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Teague: What are you doing?

Victoria: I was trying to make the scene more dramatic.

Teague: I think it was already dramatic enough!  
Lord Tim Beckett: Die, pirate fiend!

Victoria: Be careful, Teague!  
(Emotional music comes on in the background)  
Teague: Careful, is my middle name.

Victoria: I thought it was Grant!

Teague: I was trying to be funny here!  
(And through all this talking Teague and Lord Tim Becket are still fighting)

(Victoria grabs a sword from the mantel place and starts fighting Lord Tim Beckett)

Teague: Stay out of this, Victoria! I don't want you to get hurt!

Victoria: Don't worry; I have you to protect me!

(Teague FINALLY stabs Lord Tim Beckett)

Lord Tim Beckett: You got me… (Dies)

Teague: Victoria! Are you ok?!

Victoria: (Out of breath) Yeah, I think so. Wait, were you worried about me?

Teague: (Blushes) No! I just didn't want to lose my first mate, that's all!

Victoria: Admit it! You were worried!

Teague: No, ok maybe, (softly) yes.

Victoria: Aww, thanks! (If we were playing the right genders, this would be a kissing scene. But we're not so just hug)

Teague: Let's go back to the ship.

Victoria: Agreed!

Scene 10: Realizing True Love

Teague: Ok men, you can all go out and do what ever you want today again! But be back here by 8:15. Ok? Move out!

Victoria: So it's an even number now?  
Teague: I thought 5 was an odd number?

Victoria: (Laughs) Teague, that's what I love about you!

Teague: (Stops in tracks) What did you say?

Victoria: I said (pauses) that's what I love about you.

Teague: You, love me?  
Victoria: … Yeah.

Teague: Oh… because I love you.

(Again, they would kiss but the cast is all girls so they just hug)

Teague: Will you marry me?

Victoria: I thought you'd never ask.

(HUG again)

Victoria: Let's get ride of the sword, so we can finally be married.

Teague: Agreed!

Scene 11: FINALLY Hiding the Sword

(Walking around town, looking)

Victoria: (Points to a store) How about here?  
Teague: No.

Victoria: (Points to a different spot) Here?

Teague: (Idea hits him) I have an idea on where to hide the sword! Follow me!

Victoria: Where? (Teague continues to run) Teague! (Follows him) Wait up!  
(After they run for a while, they come to a large field with a big tree in it)  
Teague: (Stops in front of the tree) Here, right here.

Victoria: (Comes panting up beside him) Here? Is this where you want to hide the sword?

Teague: Yes, it's perfect. It's beautiful!

Victoria: It sure is.

Teague: (Looks at Victoria) It's the perfect place for the sword, and for the wedding.  
Victoria: (Gasp) Teague! Do you mean it? Really!

Teague: It's the perfect place for us to be married at, why not?

Victoria: (Throws her arms around Teague) Oh, this is going to be so wonderful.

Teague: Well, let's start on that sword! We have to bury it before we get married. Then when we're done, we have to return to ShipWreck Cove. The Pirate Lords will want to know where we have hidden the sword, and that it is safe and hasn't fallen into the wrong hands.

Victoria: Agreed. Now let's burry this sword and be done with it! Then we can finally be married!

Teague: Then Lets go!

Scene 11: Getting Married

(They are in the clothes they were wearing before, and they are on the Wicked Wrench)  
Some Random Pirate: Do you, Teague, take Victoria to be your wife?  
Teague: I do.

Some Random Pirate: Do you, Victoria, take Teague to be your husband?  
Victoria: I do.

Some Random Pirate: Ok, you're married. Have a nice honeymoon.

(Romantic scene, romantic scene)

Scene 12: Heading Back

Teague: Men, lets head home!  
(All the crew cheers)  
Teague: (To Victoria) Are you ready?  
Victoria: With you by my side, I'm ready for anything!

Teague: Then let's head home. Hoist the sails, lift the anchor and get ready to sail!

Crew: Aye, aye Captain Teague!  
(The ship sets off into the setting sun)

Scene 13: Congratulations

Pirate Lord #1: Welcome back, Teague and Victoria. I am surprised that you both made it back alive, and in one piece!

Teague: Thank you sir, I was quite glad when we got rid of the sword to tell you the truth! It was quite a burden.

Pirate Lord #1: It puts my soul at ease to know that the sword has been hidden.

Teague: It was my pleaser to hide the sword for you! I actually thank you for choosing me to do it, if you hadn't Victoria and I wouldn't be together.

(Teague puts his arm around Victoria)

Pirate Lord #1: The location of the sword is for you to keep. I don't want to know where it is hidden. That is something too important, especially in a place like ShipWreck Cove where there are pirates everywhere. It's just too dangerous for us to talk about here.

Teague: Agreed. That is information I don't want to fall into the wrong hands.

Pirate Lord #1: Thank you again, for agreeing. Now your duties are done, you may be excused. (Teague and Victoria start to leave) Oh, and Teague. No one will be using the Wicked Wrench, and it would be a shame to let such a good ship like that sit in the water and rot. Do you know someone that could use a good ship? (Pirate Lord smile jokingly)

Teague: I will gladly take it, sir! It would be a fine honor to have a ship like that, and I will proudly accept it!

Pirate Lord #1: Take care of it, Teague. It will come in use for not only you, but others as well.

Teague: (Puzzled) What do you mean, sir?

Pirate Lord #1: You will find out in due time.

Teague: You were always mysterious, but thank you very much in deed!

(They leave)  
Pirate Lord #1: It will certainly come in good use for others… maybe even your son. (Smiles to himself) (Drink up me Hearties come on)


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

Teague and Victoria as you well know were married, and returned to ShipWreck Cove safe and sound. Soon afterwards, Teague found out that when his father had died, he made Teague the Pirate Lord of Madagascar. His father's wishes where that when he died, Teague would take his father's place as a Pirate Lord. But, the only way that would happen would be if the other Pirate Lords decided that Teague was ready for the job! So the hiding of Cortez's Sword was a test to see if Teague was ready to take his father's place, and he passed! So now Teague is the Pirate Lord of Madagascar! Oh, I forgot to mention that Teague is a father! During those 5 years, Teague and Victoria had a son. They called him Jack, and he would become a captain like his father. One day he would even be the Pirate Lord of Madagascar! But that will happen soon enough, let's get on with the story.

Scene 1: 5 Years in the Future

Victoria: Teague! Jack! Dinner's ready!

Jack: (He's outside playing) Coming mom! (Runs into the house)

(Jack runs into the kitchen and sits down on the table, Teague follows him shortly afterward)

Jack: What's for dinner mom?

Victoria: Beef-Stew, your favorite.

Jack: Thanks! (Starts to eat)

Teague: Again? We had this last night, come on!

Victoria: Oh Teague, grow up. See, even Jack is eating it. If he can eat it, so can you!

Teague: Fine… grumble, mutter

Victoria: I swear! Sometimes Jack acts more mature than you do!

Teague: Hahaha. Very funny. (starts to eat stew)

Victoria: See! It's not that bad, now finish it all up.

Teague: Yes, Victoria.

Victoria: (Sits down and starts to eat it, camera pans out)

Scene 2: I'll Never Tell!

(Victoria is tucking Jack into bed)

Jack: Goodnight mom! Don't let the bed bugs bight!

Victoria: (Laughs) I'll make sure they don't bight me! Goodnight, Jack!

(Leaves room and closes the door behind her, walks into the kitchen where Teague is)

Teague: Is he asleep?

Victoria: Yes.

Teague: Do you want to take a walk on down to the shore?

Victoria: That would be fun! Let's go!  
(They set off)

(Now they're on the beach shore, it's a full moon)

Teague: Do you remember when the first time we met?  
Victoria: (Blushes) Yeah, it was when we were 15. You were moping the floor, when you stood up and accidentally spilled the bucket water on me!

Teague: Yeah, I was really lucky that I did, or I would have never met you.

Victoria: Aww! That's so sweet, I'm glad you did spill that water on me!

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Appears from behind them) Well I'm not glad.

(Teague and Victoria stand up quickly and turn around to face him)  
Teague: Who are you and what are you doing here?!

Lord Cutler Beckett: I'm surprised you don't know who I am. Especially since it was you who killed my father! (Draws his sword)

Teague: (Draws his sword) I never killed anyone!

Lord Cutler Beckett: Liar! YOU KILLED MY FATHER LORD TIM BECKETT!

Teague: Beckett? Lord Cutler Beckett!

Lord Cutler Beckett: Yes. When I found out that my father was killed by a pirate, I vowed to kill all pirates from that day on. To rid the world of pirates, that is my goal. But a little birdie told me that the pirate that killed my father was in a small cottage on the shore of Port Royal. And what do I find when I get here? None other than the famous Pirate Lord of Madagascar, Captain Teague.

Victoria: What do you want with us?!  
Lord Cutler Beckett: Nothing much, just the Sword of Cortez.

Victoria: (Taken back, she's sputtering) Excuse me? I don't …

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Cuts her off) SILANCE! I know that it was Teague's job to hide the sword and you went with him to hide it too, and I want the location of the sword.

Victoria: You'll never get it, Teague will never tell!

Teague: Victoria! Not now.

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Points sword in Victoria's direction) I suggest you take your husband's advice.

Teague: Leave her out of this! It's me you want.

Lord Cutler Beckett: Actually, I don't care which of you it is that spills the secret. You both know the secret, so I just have to get one of you to tell me the secret location.

Victoria: Well neither of us will tell you!

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Chuckles) I only need one of you to tell, and I have my ways of making you talk.

Teague: What makes you think I'll tell you? Nothing will ever make me tell you.

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Points his sword towards Victoria) Now will you tell me?

Teague: What are you doing!?

Lord Cutler Beckett: Tell me where the Sword of Cortez is, or she will die.

Teague: …

Lord Cutler Beckett: I'm waiting.

Victoria: Don't tell him Teague!

Lord Cutler Beckett: Well?  
Teague: … I'll tell. It's in the field east of ShipWreck Cove. (Spins around and slashes Beckett)  
Lord Cutler Beckett: Really?

Teague: (Turns his back to Beckett, then spins around really quickly and slashes Beckett. Beckett Brings the sword away from Victoria, and stops the sword form hitting him) No.

Lord Cutler Beckett: You shouldn't have done that!

(Fight scene, fight scene)

Teague: You'll never find out where the sword is hidden!

(Fight scene, fight scene)

Lord Cutler Beckett: Really?

Teague: Yeah!

(Lord Cutler Beckett runs towards Victoria)  
Teague: (Teague runs after him, trying to stop him) Victoria! Look out!

(Victoria turns around to see what it is, when Lord Cutler Beckett stabs her)  
Teague: VICTORIA!!

Lord Cutler Beckett: Tell me NOW!

(Fight scene, fight scene)  
(Teague backs into a tree and an apple falls on Beckett's head, knocking him unconscious)

Teague: VICTORIA! (Runs to where she lays, drops to the ground on his knees) Victoria, I'm sorry.

Victoria: It's ok, but Teague, there's one thing.

Teague: Yes? What is it?

Victoria: Take care of Jack.

Teague: (Holding back tears) I will.

Victoria: Teague, one last thing.

Teague: Yes! Anything!

Victoria: I love you.

Teague: I love you too!

(Victoria dies, Teague cries and then heads back to the house to get Jack)

Scene 3: Leaving Without Victoria

Teague: (Bursts into Jack's room and wakes him up) Jack, we've got to go.

Jack: Where are we going?

Teague: Somewhere. Pack some of your most important stuff into your bag and put on some traveling clothes.

Jack: Ok, dad.

(Teague heads to pack his stuff, and when it's done they head for the ship)

Scene 4: Anchors Away

(Teague and Jack are sailing away from Port Royal, they are heading to ShipWreck Cove)

Jack: Dad, where is mom?  
Teague: …

Jack: Dad, where is she?

Teague: … She stayed behind.

Jack: Why?  
Teague: … So we could get away.

Jack: Oh, who's chasing us?

Teague: Lord Cutler Beckett.

Jack: Why?  
Teague: That's enough! … I'm sorry Jack, why don't you head downstairs and get some sleep.

Jack: Ok, dad! I love you. (Hugs Teague)

Teague: I love you too. Now go get some rest.

(Jack heads down to the living quarters)

Teague: … (Hums "Hoist the Colors") Life isn't going to be the same, is it Victoria?

Scene 5: ShipWreck Cove

(Teague and Jack get off the Wicked Wrench, and head towards the Pirate Lord's meeting place)  
Pirate Lord #2: Hello, Teague. What do you want?

Teague: I'm looking for the Pirate Lord of Singapore, where is he?

Pirate Lord #1: I'm right here. (Looks at the other Pirate) You can go now.

Pirate Lord #2: Yes, sir.

Teague: Sir, before we discuss the situation, can I set Jack down. I don't want him to hear what I have to say.

Pirate Lord #1: Let us go, you can have the room right next to the Brethren Court Room.

Teague: Thank you sir. Jack lets go set our stuff down.

Jack: Ok!

(They place their things in the room, and Teague leaves Jack there. Teague then heads back to where the Pirate Lord is waiting)

Pirate Lord #1: What happened?

Teague: … Lord Cutler Beckett came to the house, where he attacked Victoria and me… He asked us where the sword was… Then he threatened to kill Victoria unless I told him where the sword was. I tried to stop him. …He killed Victoria… She's dead.

Pirate Lord #1: …

Teague: Her last wishes where for me to take care of Jack, but I don't know how to take care of a kid! (Buries his face in his hands) What am I going to do?

Pirate Lord #1: Why don't you stay here for a while? It would be the best idea, for now that is.

Teague: Ok, thank you sir. We will stay here for a while.

Pirate Lord #1: I'll need to call another meeting, so we can discuss what we are going to do with the sword. We will need to move it now that the E.I.A. has learned of it, again. I will call for you when all the other Pirate Lords have arrived.

Teague: Thank you sir, again.

(Pirate Lord leaves the room)

Scene 6: The Brethren Court Decides

(All the Pirate Lords are gathered around a table in the Court)

Pirate Lord #1: It has come to our attention that the E.I.A. has once again learned about the sword of Cortez. You have been called here again to decide who should hide the sword, and where it should be hidden.

Another Random Pirate: Why do we need to hide it again? The E.I.A. still don't know where it is! Wouldn't it be safer to keep it where it is?

A Lot of Other Pirates: Yeah!

Pirate Lord #1: It would be better if someone were to go and retrieve it, and then bring it back to ShipWreck Cove. The Sword would be much safer here than it is there.

Pirates: (murmur between themselves, after a while they come to a conclusion)

Pirate: We have come to the conclusion that someone should go and retrieve the Sword of Cortez, and bring it back to ShipWreck Cove.

Pirate Lord #1: Now we must decide on who will go and retrieve the sword.

Clarence: (Stands up boldly) I will, sir!

Pirate Lord #1: Do you want to do this? It is a very dangerous job!

Clarence: Yes, sir! I want to do something important, sir, and what a better way to do it than by retrieving the Sword of Cortez, sir!

Pirate Lord #1: (Chuckles) We will consider you for the duty, you may go now. But be ready for us to call you.

Clarence: (Runs up to the Pirate Lord and shakes his hand vigorously) Thank you, sir! Thank you very much! (Runs out of the room)

Pirate Lord #1: The meeting is dismissed.

(Everyone gets up and leaves, including Teague. Teague heads to his room where Jack is)

Teague: (Chuckles) Poor kid, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.


End file.
